Born of a Character
by deku42
Summary: Tsuna is reading 1827 ffs... and it only took a day for the raven to decide that he wants to give life to a character... mention of Babysitting Days of amethyst-ice22.


**Notes: Its gets dull through writing the end... huhuhu..**

Under the light of his lampshade, in the middle of the night, exactly 1:20 am, a young man in his 20's has been reading a pile of printed documents non-stop, for about five hours now.

The young man is a brunet with a gravity-defying hair. He is the current Vongola leader, the Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is so hardworking of him to stay up late like that considering that he still have an early meeting coming in five hours with the other familias.

A sound of someone shifting was heard from his bed yet apparently the brunet seems to not hear it because he is too absorbed on what he's been doing. And a pair of raven eyes stares at the figure of a young man who's seriously reading those thick piles of documents in the bed-side study table. A minute had passed before the raven call the other's name.

"Tsunayoshi."

And finally the brunet noticed the man, whom which is, his lover, Hibari Kyoya. He notices that intense stare and without any words uttered, he knows what those means.

"I'll be done soon here. Promise. Another hour and I'm done."

"Hmph." the raven huffed and shifted himself, his back facing the brunet, when he saw him completely ignoring his presence again.

 _Really, is that thing more important than me?_ And the raven could only scowl. Just an hour more, then-

 _I'll make sure to bite you to death omnivore._

It is a very long waiting for the raven. He is not a person of patience. And counting every second is like counting his own bomb that about to explode. Hibari Kyoya is upset. His lover is ignoring him after all.

An hour has passed and the brunet still have an inch-thick of documents beside him still unread. And Hibari Kyoya couldn't wait for another long hour. He get up from the bed and carry the brunet despite the screams and disapproval coming from him. He throws him on the bed and joins him right after, circling his long powerful arms to the other. The brunet couldn't brake despite his struggles; he gives in with just few tries. He couldn't win against his lover.

"Tsunayoshi, don't make me angry anymore, I can always make you up all night even without those files you're reading, so if you still value your sleeping time- sleep already."

"Hai Kyoya." And in that moment, the brunet can finally felt the heavyness of his eyelids, the sleepiness eating him. He return the embrace of his lover, his head against Kyoya's chest. He muttered his final words before completely drifting into slumber.

"Thank you Kyoya. Good night."

And on which the other replied with-

"Hmm. Good night Tsunayoshi."

* * *

It was the sounds of his alarm clock that wakes the brunet. He rubs his eyes still with a cloudy sight and looks around for his lover. The warmth of his lover is what he is used to every morning but he is not there with him that early and the lack of him in their bed is something he really hated. He really loves the morning kisses. He loves morning routine the most, yet Hibari Kyoya is not there with him.

"Kyoya." he muttered.

All his longing disappears the time his eyes landed on the study table, a panicked brunet suddenly walk out of bed and started searching for his documents, but... He didn't find them. That's when his lover crossed his mind again. He dialed the digits and after a few rings his lover picked it up.

"Kyoya did you see my documents? Have you seen them!?"

"Un. I have them."

"EH?! Why? Why do you have them? Kyoya I'm still not done with those. Please return them."

"I'll return them later. And these are not documents you're usually reading, this are stories- of us. I'll give it back after finishing them all."

"Wait Kyoya! I'm in the middle of reading "Babysitting Days" of amethyst-ice22. I need it now!"

"Nothing can do about that. It's your punishment for ignoring me last night. And why are some of these stories not complete?"

"Kyoya!"

The raven can see thru that his lover is now pouting at the end of the line.

 _Adorable_.

"Tsunayoshi, I know that you have the soft copies of these. Just read them in your laptop."

"Demo!" and the brunet pouts again.

"Better get yourself ready for the meeting, you barely have an hour left and I know that your real documents are still not prepared considering you have the time to read these stuffs I have in me right now and for ignoring me last night."

"Ack- I forgot! Gotta go Kyoya. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" the brunet ends the call without letting the raven to say his goodbye. And he hurriedly goes to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Not a minute later, a message pops into the brunet's phone.

 _Sender: Kyoya_

 _To: Tsunayoshi_

 _Title: You hang up on me._

 _Good morning Tsunayoshi._

 _Ps. You didn't answer my question on why some of these are not complete._

* * *

The long meeting just ended after almost 5 hours of sitting and calming down his loyal right hand man along with others who are present at the round table and that includes Xanxus, Squalo, Byakuran and even Mukuro who's supposedly in a mission was also there. He really doesn't want missing such meetings like that.

The brunet heads toward his room. He had enough of the ruckus made by those sadistic men and when he reached his' and Kyoya's room, he plopped his body to the inviting comfy-and-warm-looking bed. He's going to finally close his eyes and to get some rest not until he remembered Kyoya's message. He typed his apology for the late reply, and was about to send the message when his door was banged open.

"Tsunayoshi. Let's make Kai right now." And his lover proposed in a serious tone.

"W-W-Whaa" And the brunet blushed up to his ears.

"W-W-What are you saying Kyoya!"

"This. Drink this tablet first."

"Kyoya don't ignore me! What are you even saying! Mou! I don't know if I'm hearing the right things anymore!"

"Tsunayoshi." And the raven locked his to the others eyes while both hands grasping the brunet's arms.

"I want to make our own Kai"

And the brunet flushed up to his ears, steam coming from his face together with one embarrassed face.

"B-but I c-can't-"

"We can. Trust me and drink this." And the brunet consent.

* * *

Moans and ragged breathing,

Sweat and kissing,

Biting and thrusting.

The sound of creaking

The sound of pounding

The sound of rapid heart-beatings

Through the night of endless love making

* * *

A month later, and the miracle just happened. After waking up earlier that morning, the brunet rushes for the restroom. It was apparently what they called, 'morning sickness'. The raven, aside from being worried had hoped it was what he's finally waiting for. And a few minutes later, a doctor came to their room to check the brunet's health, and that's when they knew. The brunet is four weeks pregnant.

It was a miracle.

The brunet can't believe it. He can't understand why and how, but he is happy, and so do the raven.

The storm cries of happiness. The rain congratulates them, with a smile full of genuine happiness. The tutor is of course as happy as anyone else, as happy as the brunet himself. All of them are, the brunet's guardians, his friends, Cozato and Basil, his mother Nana, who is so excited, his tsundere father Iemitsu, Haru and Kyoko, his brother Cavallone, Dino, who is so proud for his otouto and his student, and many others that care for the brunet and the raven truly. Yeah, even Kusakabe.

And even without the baby being born, they already decided what his name is. It is Kai.

Hibari Kai.


End file.
